


Spit

by airsign



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Card Games, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, One Shot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Why Did I Write This?, ackerman family christmas, might add fanart, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsign/pseuds/airsign
Summary: Eren has just gotten home from college for his Christmas break. He decides to go visit the Ackerman's for their Christmas dinner and sees someone he hasn't seen in years. They end up playing a card game and Eren is a sore loser.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	Spit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! I'm planning on making some fanart for this so stay tuned. Also, I'm sorry if this sucks, I wrote this instead of sleeping. Have fun. It is very rushed cause I got tired.

Eren woke up in a daze, slowly cracking his eyes open and wincing at the light shining through his window. He recognized the space around him as his childhood bedroom. It was December 24th and Eren came back to Shiganshina to spend the holidays with his family. He’d been in Trost for university up until this point and tonight he had plans to go visit Mikasa and her family to join them for dinner.

The Ackerman’s were like a second family to him. He spent so much time with them when he and Mikasa were children. Kuchel had always been so welcoming to Eren, making sure he went home with something to eat every time he spent the day at their house. He was happy to be able to visit her again. Of course, this would mean he’d have to spend the evening with Levi as well.

Levi was a good few years older than Eren so they never really knew each other growing up. Aside from the few intimidating glances teen Levi threw his way, Eren was always too afraid to say anything to him. He could admit, though, Levi had been the boy’s sexual awakening when he was around 14. Eren realized he was attracted to men after he caught Levi sitting in another boy’s lap, kissing his neck. He’d only glanced through the window from his neighboring house, so Levi never knew. But it became a regular occurrence the year before Levi moved out to university.

He hadn’t seen Levi since he moved out when Eren was only 16. The boy had grown a lot since then, though. He was humble, but he knew the effect his tall, muscular, tan body had on some of his past interests. Not to mention his now shoulder-length brown hair and emerald green eyes. 

Wondering if Levi would notice how much he’s grown, Eren got up and walked into the kitchen to greet his mother. He was met with the sweet smell of butter and blueberry muffins. He turned to check the time on the microwave and realized just how late he’d woken up. Usually he woke around 8 o’clock, but he’d been tired enough to push it to 10.

“Morning, babe! I made you some muffins. Will you take some to Kuchel’s this afternoon?”

“Thanks, mom. I’ll take some over later.” 

Eren sauntered over to the muffins on the counter and grabbed one from the dish, biting half of it off in one go. Sitting down at the table, he opened his phone to read a text from Mikasa.

It read, “We’re eating at 6. Be here on time please :D”

Eren could practically feel the sarcasm through the phone. Sure, he’d been late to a few events, but not enough to have it constantly brought up. He scowled and sent a quick text back.

“Anything for you, your majesty ;p”

Eren clicked his phone off and got up to change in his room. He slipped into a pair of light wash, worn out jeans that hung low on hips and a blue V-neck t-shirt that exposed his collarbones. 

He hugged his mom goodbye on his way out of the house, going to hop in his 2014 Honda Civic to go to the grocery store. He figured he would stop and get some drinks to bring to the Ackerman’s tonight so he wouldn’t show up empty-handed.

The drive to the store was nice despite the traffic of people trying to get last minute Christmas gifts. The air outside was crisp and cool as Eren stepped out of his car. Goosebumps rose on his arms as he reached in the back seat to pull out his leather jacket. Wrapping up, Eren stepped inside the store and began looking around for the peach flavored tea Kuchel liked to keep at her house. He turned down the coffee/tea aisle and standing right down the aisle was a man he hadn’t seen in years. Levi Ackerman was in the process of picking up the very thing he had been ready to buy.

Eren stood there for a moment taking in the sight of the man standing down the aisle. He didn’t think anyone could look better in a black turtle neck and overcoat than Levi did right then and there. The level of hot the man was might as well have been a crime. Eren quickly turned away towards the other aisle, a blush growing on his cheeks as the memories of Levi in some other guy’s lap came flooding back to him.

He quickly grabbed some chips and salsa from the aisle and checked out, hoping to avoid any and all conversation with Levi before dinner tonight. He didn’t think he could handle it with how flustered he was in his current state.

The cashier checked Eren out quickly and he made his way back out to his car to head home. He pulled up into his driveway and parked, resting his head on the steering wheel of his car. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through dinner tonight without bursting into flames.

Several hours had gone by since Eren got back from the grocery store. He spent his free time with his mom, wanting to see her before going to Mikasa’s tonight. His chest got tight at the thought of having to sit through an entire dinner with Levi sitting across from him. He hoped the man hadn’t caught him staring at him at the store.

It was about 3:30 by now, so Eren got up and started thinking about what he should wear. He walked over to his closet and started shuffling through all of his clothes. He pulled out a white collared shirt and a maroon sweater. He put them on along with khaki pants that exposed his ankles and a pair of loafers. Looking in the mirror, he wondered what he should do with his hair.

After messing around for a few minutes, he opted for his usual messy man-bun. He had to admit, he looked good. The dark color of his sweater brought out the green in his eyes and the loose front pieces of his hair framed his face well. Pleased with how he looked, Eren stepped out into his living room and said a brief goodbye to his mother. He didn’t need to use his car as the Ackermans were their neighbors. 

It was still very early, around 4 o’clock, but Eren made his way over anyways because he wanted to have time to hang out with Mikasa before dinner. The two hadn’t seen each other since university started several months before.

Luckily for him, Levi was nowhere to be seen when Eren stepped inside their house. He greeted Kuchel in the kitchen with a hug as he set the chips and salsa down. He made his way into the living room, finding Mikasa sitting on the couch. She stood, giving Eren a hug as they both sat back down.

They fell back into their usual conversation about what had been going on and before they knew it, an hour had passed by. They were drawn out of their conversation as they heard the front door open and shut. There were familiar voices talking in the kitchen before Eren heard someone walking towards the hallway passing by the living room.

Next thing he knew, Levi was stepping through the hallway, bare-chested wearing nothing but sweat and gym shorts along with knuckle wraps and a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He’d remembered hearing Mikasa saying something about Levi taking up MMA, boxing in particular, but he hadn’t been paying much attention at the time.

Levi noticed Eren sitting in the living room and threw a glance in his direction. Eren thought he was imagining things when he saw a slight smirk on the man’s lips. As if on cue, Levi said, “Mikasa I’m getting in the shower. Try to keep your guests under control since the door won’t lock. Hey, Eren.”

About as quickly as the sentence left his mouth, the man was behind the closed bathroom door and the shower water turned on. Eren’s face was flushed when he looked back at Mikasa, but she didn’t notice it, thankfully. He’d never hear the end of it if she did.

The two stood and walked into the kitchen to meet Kuchel and help her finish up cooking dinner. They fell back into conversation about what had been going on at school while casually making their ways around each other with the small tasks they were doing. Eren was setting plates out on the table when Kuchel asked,

“So, Eren, have you met anyone special recently?”

Eren had been very open about his sexuality since he discovered it himself. He’d been privileged enough to be surrounded by supportive people, he figured it would be rude of him to keep something so important a secret.

“Haha.. not recently, no. Haven’t had much luck, nothing’s lasted more than a month or two at this point.”

Kuchel nodded in understanding. The area around the university and where they lived was full of a more conservative population. There were hardly any gay people, and of those that were, even less were out. Eren resulted in going to gay bars, but in doing so he got involved with people who were never looking for something past a quick fuck.

The three continued setting up for dinner when 6 o’clock came around. Right on time, Levi stepped out of his room with freshly washed and dried hair and a gorgeous black V-neck on paired with grey plaid pants and black boots. The man looked good with a lip ring and quite a bit of metal in his ears as well.

He made his way into the kitchen, looking directly into Eren’s eyes before giving Kuchel a smile. She motioned for everyone to sit down around the table. Eren and Mikasa were on one side, while Kuchel and Levi were on the other with Levi seated directly across from Eren. There wasn’t much he could do other than stare at his plate to avoid getting a blush on his cheeks and neck before Kuchel started talking.

“Eren I wanted to thank you again for joining us! Seems like it has been so long since we’ve all been together. Especially since Levi has been gone.”

Eren threw a look in Levi’s direction to find the man staring, gunmetal eyes like knives on his skin, waiting for his response.

“Haha yeah, it’s no problem. It’s nice being able to see everyone again.” Eren was hyper-aware of Levi’s eyes on him, and he took this opportunity to lick his spoonful of apple pie clean, making eye contact with the man as he sucked on the metal. Feeling bolder by the minute, Eren opted to reach past Levi’s plate to get another slice of the pie.

“Oi, brat. Keep your sleeves out of my food. Anyone teach you manners?” 

Eren looked back up to Levi with a sarcastic smirk on his lips. He responded, “Oh and you’re so mannered after calling a guest a brat? Please.”

Levi squinted at the younger man, breathing harshly out of his nose in amusement. “It’s mannered if they’re being a brat. Just ask me to pass it next time, will ya?”

Mikasa, confused by their whole interaction, decided to change the subject over to her mother and what she had been up to for the past several months. The conversation flowed smoothly, with everyone chiming in when warranted. The food was delicious, eaten mostly by Eren shoveling it into his mouth.

An hour went by and everyone was properly full, starting to get up and clean up their dishes. The atmosphere was calm with everyone swiftly stepping around each other to get to and from the sink. Once all of the dishes were away, the four found themselves setting up a card game of spit on the now cleared off dining room table.

The game was tradition among the Ackerman’s, and it spread to Eren after spending so much time with them. It was a two player game, so they would pick two to go against each other and the winner would play Levi. Sometimes Kuchel would join and play the winner of the second game, but she was content to watch most of the time.

“Alright, Mikasa and I will go first. Just as a refresher, the rules are as follows: The deck is to be shuffled 7 times and split in half. Each player will get one half and 4 cards are to be laid out face down in front of each player. Then, both players will flip a card face up in the center of their space. The race to play all of the cards begins when the two cards are laid down. The cards are to be laid down on top of either deck in order by number. For example, if the left stack starts with a 4, either a 3 or a 5 of any suit may be played on top of that. The same applies for the stack on the right. If the same card appears on both stacks at the same time, the player that calls ‘spit’ first is able to hand the other player all of the cards that have been played thus far. The first player to run out of cards is the winner.”

Once Eren finished reading off the rules from online, he and Mikasa took their seats across from each other at the table. Levi opted for the seat at the head of the table to watch and Kuchel sat on the other side of Mikasa. Eren shuffled and split the deck, handing half over to Mikasa. They each laid out their cards and flipped one to the middle. The game quickly commenced as they both started rapidly playing the cards in their hand. 

Eren soon ran out of cards he could play from his hand at the time and watched the stacks intently as Mikasa played her cards. Almost as soon as she laid her card down, Eren spotted the corresponding 8s of spades and stuttered before yelling “spit”. Mikasa’s eyes widened as Eren started laughing when he pushed all of the cards her way. She started to protest, but found herself unable when laughter bubbled up from her chest as well. Her hopes for winning had just been destroyed now that she had most of the deck in her hand. 

Their game ended shortly after with Eren being the winner. He gathered all of the cards once more as Mikasa and Levi swapped seats. Eren looked up at Levi with a devilish smirk on his face while shuffling the cards. Levi’s expression was calm, but intimidating all the same.

“Shuffling a little extra to try and increase your chances, I see. Not going to work. I think we all know who’s gonna win this round.”

Eren set the split deck down with a huff and slid one half across to Levi.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

They both grinned as they quickly set out their four cards and flipped the others to the middle to begin the game. Cards were rapidly hitting the table as the two boys flew through their decks. Eren was hyper focused on laying down his next card when Levi slammed his hand on the right deck as he struggled to find his words. Eren, stunned, looked up and tried to beat him to saying the word. In unison, the two yelled “SPIT!!”.

“I said it first” Eren stated quickly, laughter bubbling up from his chest.

“No you didn’t. I did. I even hit the deck before you ever realized what was happening.”

“It doesn’t matter. If you don’t say the word it doesn’t count!”

The two began bickering back and forth about who said spit first before Mikasa roughly slid one side of the deck towards Levi and the other towards Eren. Eren turned away and crossed his arms.

“It’s not fair. I said it first. I won’t keep playing if you guys aren’t going to play by the rules.”

Levi leaned back in his seat and looked at Eren as if he was looking at a child.

“I guess you’d better forfeit then because I’m not taking the deck. I said it first.”

Eren smiled and stood up from the table, walking towards the living room.

“Oi kid, stop acting like a child!”

From the living room, the three heard a huff and Eren say, “I don’t care!”

Mikasa stood and started walking towards the bathroom.

“I’m getting in the shower. You two have fun with that.”

Kuchel chuckled to herself and walked over to the dishwasher to finish cleaning up the mess from dinner. Levi sighed and stood up to start towards the living room. When he stepped through the doorway, Eren looked up from his spot on the couch, watching Levi walk closer.

“Where’s Mikasa—“ Eren’s eyes widened as Levi snatched him up by the collar of his shirt, face only inches away.

“I didn’t know a 21 year old could be such a sore loser. Tragic, isn’t it?”

Eren started in protest when Levi kissed the man roughly, tongue swiftly licking his bottom lip. Gasping, Eren opened his mouth and their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths. The two gradually made their way back onto the couch, Eren underneath the shorter man. The fight for dominance continued until Levi finally pulled away, searching for air.

A silent understanding passed between the two as they both stood and made their way out the front door. They started heading to Eren’s house next door.

“Is your mom home?”

Eren’s face flushed at the question, realizing happily what was coming next.

“Yeah she is, but it’s late so she should be asleep.”

Levi nodded in understanding, “Good”.

They hurried over to the front door and Eren fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock it. The boy’s keys fell on to the ground and he whispered a curse to himself as he leaned over to pick them up. Levi saw him bend over and couldn’t resist the urge to grab the round ass in front of him. Eren shot up with a yelp and the shorter man chuckled deeply.

Eren finally got the door unlocked and the two stumbled inside, finding each other’s lips again. Eren led them quietly into his bedroom and swiftly turned to lock the door. Before he could turn back around, Levi pressed him up against the door and began kissing and sucking hickeys down the boy’s neck. Eren let out a moan when Levi began running his hands up his shirt. The shorter man quickly made work of taking Eren’s shirt off and he stepped back to remove his own.

It was only then he took a step back to really admire Eren’s body. He was tall, tan, and it was clear he worked out often. Eren noticed the man’s eyes on him and a blush creeped up his neck. Levi stepped forward and kissed the pink tint on his skin.

“God you’re gorgeous. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this.”

Eren moaned at the compliment and walked over to the bed, catching Levi’s lips in another kiss as they fell back onto the bed. Levi started kissing down the boy’s body again, catching his nipple in his mouth and sucking, playing with the bud between his teeth. He made his way across the tanned chest to the other nipple and started sucking there as he made work of the zipper on Eren’s pants.

Eren moaned as Levi pulled his dick free from the confines of his pants, pushing the fabric off of his body. Levi then leaned back and removed his own pants, tossing them in a pile on the floor. Eren noticed the man’s larger than average dick and his mouth watered at the thought of having it down his throat. Levi noticed the way the boy was eyeing his cock and chuckled. The two sat up on their knees to catch each other in another kiss, Levi leaning back underneath Eren this time. Eren slid down the older man’s body until he was eye-level with his cock. Looking up through his eyelashes at Levi, Eren took the tip of his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking as he tasted the saltiness of his skin.

Levi moaned deeply at the sensation, grabbing on to Eren’s hair below him. Eren sank down on his dick, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He then set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the man’s length.

Levi was slowly coming undone has he roughly pulled Eren’s head off of his dick by his hair, a string of spit still connecting the two.

“Lay on your stomach. Now.”

Eren obeyed his command without a second thought and laid on his stomach, still breathing heavily after sucking the older man off. Levi disappeared from behind Eren, searching for what he needed.

“Do you have any lube?”

“In my desk, top left.”

Levi returned a second later, tossing the lube and a condom on the bed beside Eren. Next thing he knew, strong hands were spreading his cheeks apart and the older man was licking a stripe up his ass. Eren gasped and moaned at the sensation as Levi started steadily working him open with his tongue.

Working the man beneath him open, Levi reached his hand towards Eren’s face.

“Suck.”

Eren took Levi’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around and coating them with as much spit as he could work up. Levi withdrew his hand and circled his pointer finger around the tight ring of muscles, watching the muscles give and swallow his finger up to the first knuckle. Eren became a writhing mess as Levi thrusted his fingers in and out, adding a second finger when he stretched out enough.

Levi crooked his finger, searching for the small bundle of nerves, knowing he found it when Eren drew a sharp breath and moaned loudly, toes curling at the wave of pleasure. Noticing the boy relaxing even farther, Levi added a third finger, hitting the younger man’s prostate with every thrust.

“I-I’m close”

Eren let out a whine as Levi withdrew his fingers. Levi rolled the condom onto his dick, popping the cap of the lube and slicking himself up. He loosely stroked his dick a few more times before snaking an arm around Eren’s stomach, pulling his ass into the air.

Eren, too caught up in the moment to be embarrassed by his position, inhaled a shaky breath at the feeling of the tip of Levi’s dick at his entrance.

“You ready?”

Eren nodded vigorously against his comforter.

“Use your words.”

“Y-yes sir.”

Levi moaned at the sudden honorific, burying his dick completely inside of Eren in one thrust. Levi sat for a moment, letting Eren get used to the feeling. It wasn’t long, however, before Eren was pushing himself back farther, urging Levi to move.

His pace was unforgiving, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in against Eren’s prostate time and time again. Eren was reduced to a moaning mess, basically limp in Levi’s arms as the man thrusted. It wasn’t long after that, Eren was coming all over the sheets below him. Levi took hold of Eren’s dick, milking every last drop out of the boy. 

Levi followed quickly behind Eren, thrusting in one more time before coming roughly in the boy’s ass, cock pulsating in release as he shallowly thrusted his way through his orgasm. He pulled out and took the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trashcan that’s in Eren’s bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, wetting it and walking back to the boy. 

Eren rolled over, watching Levi as he wiped the cum off of the boys chest and the sheets below him. Levi looked down at him quizzically.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Eren laughed and blushed at the thoughts flooding his mind.

“I don’t know… I was just surprised when you said you’ve wanted to do this for a long time is all. I have too.”

Levi looked away and laughed, tossing the used cum rag down at Eren. Eren’s faced twisted in disgust as he tried and failed to dodge it, the white substance splattering on his chest.

He got up and tip toed over to the bathroom to put it in the laundry basket, looking back at Levi with a scowl. He stepped over to the shower, turning the water on to let it heat up.

“Yeah, good idea. I wasn’t planning on sleeping with you having cum all over your chest. I’ll put the sheets in the washing machine real fast. Let me know when the water’s ready.”

Before Eren could say anything, Levi had already stepped out of the bathroom and began gathering the soiled sheets. Did this mean he was spending the night? I guess it wouldn’t matter now that they’ve seen each other naked.. but what did this mean for them? Deciding not to dwell on it, Eren stuck his hand under the spray, finding that it had warmed up enough for them to get in. Levi returned as if on que, and they got in the shower together.

Eren wasn’t sure what to do with himself, he wasn’t used to being put in such intimate situations. He turned around and faced the shower head, letting the water hit his face and run over his body. Next thing he knew, soaped up hands were running up and down his sides, trailing over his stomach and skipping over his dick. He turned again to face Levi, and was met with a soft kiss pressed on his lips.

Levi made quick work of washing Eren’s body, pouring more soap in his hands and scrubbing his back. After he rinsed all of it off, Eren turned to him to grab the body wash.

“Let me return the favor.”

Eren smiled and looked down, working some of the body wash on his hands and running them down the sides of Levi’s body. Soaping the man up, he was finally able to admire his figure. It was easy to tell he took fitness seriously as he had muscular arms and legs as well as a nice set of abs. When he was done, Levi washed off and they stepped out of the shower to dry off.

They walked over to the sheet-less bed and Eren turned to grab a spare set he had in the closet. In comfortable silence, the two put the spare sheets on the bed and climbed under the covers.

Eren snaked his arm around Levi’s waist and slipped off into dreamless sleep. Levi followed shortly after, admiring the view of the beautiful man hugging his waist and snoring softly. Neither of them knew what was in store for their relationship, but for now they would enjoy each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> So... sorry if it was awful. Please leave me some feedback in the comments!! I'm also wondering if I should continue this and make it an actual story instead of a one-shot. Give it a little more *spice* you know haha. Please tell me if you want that! I don't want to put effort and make it a story if no one wants to read it hahaha.. Anyways, thanks for making it this far! Be on the lookout for some fanart.


End file.
